


Tired of Fighting

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU where trolls and humans exist together on Alternia, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Interspecies, Multiple Sex Positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader comes to realize their attraction/feelings for Dualscar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired of Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Anonymous

“Yer lookin’ lovely tonight.”

“Yeah… whatever.”

“Really? That’s the way ya respond to me? A bit ungrateful, aren’t ye, lass?”

“The fuck do I need to be grateful for?!”

“I paid ya a fuckin’ compliment!”

“You really think that’s how it works? Tell me I’m good looking and I’ll just swoon at your feet?”

Dualscar huffs through his nose, frowning at you as he’s stumped for an excuse. It’s kind of funny how he pouts like that when you call him on his bullshit. It’s cute, even, but you’d never admit that out loud.

There are a few things you wouldn’t admit out loud, for that matter. You were a proud human warrior that led your own rebellion. You were a damn good warrior that had almost succeeded in your plight as well if it wasn’t for this infuriatingly attractive sea-dweller fucking up your plans. You were /this/ close to completing your mission when you were forced to sacrifice yourself or risk losing the troll you had come to rescue, the Signless. Dualscar was not supposed to be there. Had he not been there, you would have made it out of there no problem, but as your luck would have it, that was not the case. Your mission was complete, but at the cost of your freedom.

Being Dualscar’s slave actually was not as bad as you imagined it could have been. He kept you relatively comfortable, letting you stay in his cabin on his ship. You were well fed and allowed to entertain yourself with the books he provided you with. Thank fuck you learned how to read Alternian or else you would have been bored out of your mind. He even allowed you to sleep on his giant, luxurious bed. Though, he didn’t allow you to leave his quarters at any time nor was anyone allowed to come in (nobody but him, anyway). Despite things not turning out as nefarious as you had expected, things were uncomfortable between you and your captor.

Every day, he came to you with kind words and sweet gestures; all of which you brushed off or downright refused. The sea-dweller was obviously enamored with you, but you wouldn’t submit to him just so he could make you his little human pet. You’ve only met the guy a few times before, in battle. You held your own against your enemies, fought with passion and vigor that could match any troll, including the Orphaner Dualscar. Without his ridiculously powerful rifle, you could handle him well on the battle field. You should have suspected the pirate was trying to woo you from the moment you saw that awe-struck face of his. Guess the fishy fucker didn’t expect someone of your species to be as skilled as you are.

Today, he came to you with flattering words and batting eyelashes, once again. You couldn’t deny that his efforts were admirable considering how often you turned him down. You’ve come to learn that it wasn’t exactly that you weren’t attracted to him (damn him), it was simply the circumstances in which you two were brought together. Had the sea-dweller approached you properly instead of taking away your freedom, you might have actually considered freely returning his feelings. It was so obvious he was flushed for you, or at least wanted you, in what trolls, called the red-romantic sense. Though, you weren’t too sure. Despite humans and troll coexisting together for decades, you were still a bit unsure about their strange quadrant system.

“What did you really come here for? You obviously have a reason for all this flattery.” you ask with an accusing tone.

“So ya /are/ flattered, aye?” Dualscar responds with a smirk

“Y-no! No… Maybe…” Fuck, you’re losing your ground, here.

“Hmmmm? Are ya sure about that, lass? Yer blushin’, ya know.”

Damn him. Damn him and that gorgeous smarmy smirk on his terribly attractive face to the depths of whatever the troll version of hell is. You’re definitely not falling for his tricks after so much time spent rejecting and denying him. Why did he have to be such a persistent fuck? Why couldn’t he just take the hint and leave you be, maybe even set you free? You’ll show him. You’ll show him you’ll not fall under his spell- OH FUCK HIS EARFINS ARE FLUTTERING! He’s just not playing fair! You decide to show the sea-dweller you’re not going to fall for his tricks by lunging at him and smashing your lips against his. Yeah, way to go on that whole resisting thing.

Now is not the time for spitting sarcasm at yourself for there’s a deep, rumbling chuckle and a cool sea-dweller tongue making you shudder. Dualscar lifts you up with his hands under your thighs and walks you against the wall, his lips never leaving yours as he presses his body against you. You simply lose yourself in the passionate kiss, making soft pleasured sounds that Dualscar echoes back into your mouth.

It’s been so long since you’ve felt another body against yours like this, so long since you’ve had that familiar heat rising in your gut. Maybe you’ve grown tired of resisting, tired of fighting. Soon, you’re wrapping your legs around his waist, all out grinding your crotch against him in an embarrassing plea for more. Dualscar growls against your lips and grips your rump, grinding right back against you so hard that you can feel something bulging and moving against the plain, thin pants he’s had you wear. You gasp a small moan and the sea-dweller pulls back to lap at your open mouth.

“Ya feel that, lass? Think ye can take that for me?”

You bite your lip and stifle a moan as you feel his weird, alien tentacle thing (what do trolls call that again? A bulge? That sounds about right.) urgently squirms against you behind his pants. Ugh. Was he really going to tease you like this after so much time spent wooing and vying for you?

“Just shut up and get it in me already,” you huff before returning to your eager grinding. Dualscar growls and yanks you from the wall only to deposit you on the big cushy bed and all rip your clothes from your body. You return the favor, tearing away at his garments until you’re both bare before each other. Dualscar crawls onto the bed and looms over you, swatting your thighs open before crowding between them. His bulge licks over your sex, sending shivers through your entire body. Whether it was from the simple action or the temperature difference, you don’t know. All you know is he’s talking to you in a voice you’ve never heard him use before. It’s deep and sultry and it even makes you forget that weird accent that warps all his w’s and v’s.

“Ya ruined my clothes, lass. I expect ye to take responsibility fer that.”

“Oh… shut up. You don’t… need them right now, anyway.”

With a smirk, Dualscar grips your hips and leans forward. His tentacle writhes against your crotch for a moment before the tip makes a break for your entrance. Shit, that’s cold! You hiss and toss your head back, forcing yourself to breathe and relax as he feeds you inch after inch of his chilly, slick member. He coos at you, pets your face in a way that could be almost nauseatingly sweet if it wasn’t working so well.

“Hush now, lass. Let me tend to ya.”

You can’t help but whimper at that, panting softly as he gives you more of his tenta-cock with tender patience. With him being your captor and all, you had half expected him to be rough, to take you without mercy or care for your own pleasure. Instead, he’s being gentle, his bulge rolling slowly inside you as to gently stretch you for the rest of the incoming girth. The ridges on his bulge’s belly feel strange on your insides, tickling everything hot and sensitive inside you. By the time his hips are flush against yours, you’re already craving for him to start thrusting.

It seems Dualscar has other plans, however. Slipping his arms underneath you and wrapping around your waist, he lifts you from the bed and walks you over to the wall again. You start to complain as to why he couldn’t just take you on the comfortable bed instead of the hard wall when an abrupt thrust cuts off your complaint. You gasp and moan when he does it again and you cling to him, burying your face into the crook of his neck. As he slowly and deliberately slams his bulge into your quivering hole, your pleasured sighs and stuttering moans puff over his gills. Between thrusts, you’re transfixed by the way they seem to twitch and flex in response to your warm breath wafting over them. You just can’t help yourself and give them a tentative lick. His bulge lashes inside you when you do it again and you croon sweetly for him. Dualscar seems to really like that, judging by the throaty groan he makes in response.

You don’t have long to revel in your discovery since Dualscar decides this position is not enough. In a flash, he removes you from the wall and steps behind his desk, turning you around and then bending you over the wooden surface. His bulge never pulled out of you during all this. The prehensile length simply coiled and twisted with his movements, the ridges dragging along the circumference of your greedy chute. As soon as he has you positioned to his liking, the pirate continues, humping into you with smooth undulations of the hips that soon grow to a steady rhythm. He leans over you, whispering filthy things into your ear as he takes you. Each and every word he says has you clenching around him, trying to keep him inside you longer and trying to pull him deeper.

“Ya like this, doncha, lass? Ya like to pretend ye didn’t want me, but I knew. I was patient, put up with yer fuckin stubborn attitude, but it was all worth it to feel ya choke my bulge like this. Nnmh… Ya feel so fuckin’ good.”

Your mind scrambles to come up with a retort, but all you get is a jumble of, “Good, good, fuck yes, more, yes, so fucking good, yes!” You sputter and gasp and pant, fingers curling into claws against the wooden surface as his bulge rubs and presses against everything hot and wonderful inside you. You’re almost there. Fuck you’re about to cum and he hasn’t even been going that long. It’s been a really long time since you’ve had treatment like this.

Just as you’re about to express your imminent end to the pirate, he switches positions on you…again. God, why can’t he just pick on position and pound away at you until you’re cumming hard around his weird (amazing) tenta-dick? Dualscar pulls you against his chest and away from the desk, sitting back in his gaudy chair and sitting you down in his lap. He gives your rump a hearty swat before gripping your hips.

“Show me just how wanton ye can be an’ ride me.”

The command itself has you groaning hotly as you begin bouncing in his lap, your hands gripping his thighs for leverage as you impale yourself on his bulge again and again. Dualscar helps you along, throwing his hips up as he pulls you down in sync with your own movements. You can hear him growling and crooning behind you between your keens and mewls. So close. So very close.

Throwing your hips down one last time, you cum. Your insides contract erratically around Dualscar’s bulge, leaving you to twitch and awkwardly grind in his lap. It’s such an intense sensation that you hardly register Dualscar’s urgent noises until your hole is flooded with his icy fluids. The sensation of him filling you up prolongs your orgasm, making you shudder violently even after you flop back against his chest in exhaustion. The sea-dweller hugs you close as he you both ride out the aftershocks, pressing gentle kisses from your temple down to your cheek.

You feel uncomfortably full by the time you come back to your senses, shifting a bit in his lap until his sated member slips free of you and an obscene amount of violet fluids gush from your spent hole. Shit, no wonder you were feeling so bloated. You expect Dualscar to say something snarky, for him to rub it in your face that he finally got you to fuck him. Instead, he carries you to his personal bathroom (ostentatious room, really) and bathes with you. You don’t say anything, either, through the whole ordeal. You just allow yourself to bask in tender affections of your captor turned lover.

You sure showed him.


End file.
